Troubled Lust
by Ed and Wilbur
Summary: Winry comes to visit Ed and Al when they are stumped over the philosopher's stone.  There are no leads and Ed is getting moody and distant as Roy Mustang comes to visit the boys more and more.  What could this mean?  EdxRoy  Rated for later coming chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Wilbur: _I was inspired by this while searching for some good EdxRoy fics. I really couldn't find any, so I decided to start one on my own. If, of course, it's going well. I won't continue this fic unless someone reviews, telling me that they like it! Cuz if people read it, and don't review, I'm going to assume you didn't like it. So, I won't finish. :3_**

**_So please review:D_**

000000000000000000000000000

"Dammit!" Ed slammed an open fist onto the table before him. Doing so, he startled his younger brother, Al, and forced several pieces of paper to float down on the plush carpeting beneath Ed's feet.

"What is it, brother?" The hollow echo of Al's voice drifted to Ed's ears as he frustratedly sat down on the couch behind him.

"I just can't believe that after how far we've gotten, the leads for the philosopher's stone have just ... vanished! Into thin air! Waiting around like this is going to drive me insane! I've read these notes, papers, books over and over again. Searching for something I've missed. But I always end up with ... nothing ..."

For years, Edward and Alphonse Elric have been searching for the philosopher's stone. A few months ago, their lead went cold. Ed has been searching for a new lead, but hasn't found one yet.

"Oh, it's not all _that_ bad, brother. Think of it as a sort of ... vacation." Al shifted the hollow armor his soul was attached to.

"I don't want a vacation! I promised you that I'd get our bodies back as soon as possible! Sitting around doing nothing isn't helping us at all." Ed shouted at his younger brother in frustration.

"Calm down, Ed. Looking for the stone has gotten you all worked up. It's not going to kill us to rest for a while!" Al desperately tried to calm his brother down.

"He's right, you know." Colonel Roy Mustang stood in the doorway of Ed and Al's room. He had entered silently and swiftly after listening on the other side of the door for a while.

"Mustang, you stay out of this." Ed stood up, preparing to force him out, if necessary.

"I didn't come here to argue with you. I came to inform you that you have visitor." With that, Colonel Mustang fluttered from he room in a fit of rustling clothes from his uniform.

"A visitor? Brother, do you think it could be ..." Al stood up, and walked towards the door.

"Well, it must be someone important, seeing as how Mustang himself came to tell us." Ed sighed as he stood up and went to join his brother.

"So, you're saying it might not be Winrey?" Ed and Al walked side by side down the corridors, heading to the front of the main building where their guest should be waiting.

"Well, it could be, it's just that I've never known Roy to come get us for a civilian like Winrey. It's usually when someone in the military wants to see us."

"You do have a point."

Al opened the front doors for his brother and they stepped out into the light to see the visitor awaiting them.

000000000000000000000000000

**Wilbur: _Wooo! A cliffhanger! I'm so evil! All the more to want to keep reading! And get to some smut later! Woo!! smut :D_**

**_Oh, and sorry it was so short. My brain stopped working... D:_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wilbur: _Well, I know it was so soon to add another chapter, but I couldn't stay away! Even though I only got 2 reviews, I don't blame the readers. My first chapter was just a little lame... -" Well, here is the second chapter and I hope this one is a little better than the first!_**

**_Also, someone said that they had difficulty deciphering the dream in this chapter, so from now on, dreams are going to be underlined. Just letting you know to keep the confusion from happening again. :D_**

000000000000000000000000000

"Ed! Al!" Winry rushed up to Ed and Al to tackle both of them in a bear hug. Al defensively moved out of the way, worrying about hurting Winry as she got an armful of Ed.

Ed went down with an "Umph! Win-rey!"

"Heh heh. Sorry, Ed." Winry got up and brushed herself off, watching Ed all the while.

"S allright." Ed mumbled while straightening his jacket.

"So, Winry, what made you come here to see us?" Al decided to break the awkward silence.

"Well, I got bored back at grandma's so, I decided I would come and visit you!" Winry smiled her toothy smile at the boys.

"Pfft. You, bored? I doubt it." Ed looked up at the sky.

"Why is that so hard to believe?!" Winry glared at Ed, not earning the regular response that she was so used to hearing. "Ed? Is there something wrong?"

"Hmm?? Oh, no, there's nothing wrong. I just got distracted." Ed glanced at the door before returning Winry's gaze.

"Let's go inside, then?" Al nudged towards the door, trying to get Ed and Winry out of this seemingly awkward state they were in.

"Okay!" Winry bounded towards the large doors and happily opened them for Al and Ed.

Al waved at Winry before walking through the doors. Ed just kept his head down in a concentrated stride.

_Damn. I just can't figure it out!_ Ed walked alongside the chatting Al and Winry, but aimlessly. He was too lost in thought. _If the visitor was only Winry, then why did Mustang come and tell us himself?? It doesn't make sense. _

"…right, Ed?"

_Mustang never comes to our room unless it's an emergency. _

"…Ed…?"

_But lately…. He's been coming more and more often for the littlest things… What could this mean? _

"ED!"

Ed was snapped out of his thoughts to meet Winry's face, inches away from his, and looking rather angry. "What do you want?"

"Well, nevermind now, Mr. Fairy-tale-land."

"Okay…"

"Ed! That wasn't an invitation to go back into your dreamland. Join our conversation for once today. For me, please." Winry smiled the sweetest smile she could muster to hopefully brighten her friend's spirits.

Ed smiled back at her before responding. "Alright, Winry. For you."

They walked back to the boys' room together.

--------------------------------------------------------

_"Ed. How are you. I wasn't expecting you to be here." Colonel Mustang looked up from some important-looking papers scattered across his desk. _

_"I... I… just wanted to see you… for some reason. I didn't intend to come, but something pushed me in, so to speak." _

_"Oh, I see. Well, while you're here, come sit down. Let's talk for a bit." Roy motioned to a chair positioned in front of his desk. Like most business offices. _

_Ed felt the stuffed leather beneath him as Roy Mustang grew larger. _

_"Did you need anything specific?" Mustang looked back upon his papers. _

Did I need anything specific? A good question… _"I don't know, sir. Like I said, this was all on instinct." _What is he wearing? Those aren't his usual Military clothes… those are street clothes. What is this? A skin-tight shirt? What ... is this feeling?

_"Yes, yes." _

_"Why are you wearing those?" Ed felt his hand motioning towards Mustang's clothes. _

_Roy looked up from his papers abruptly, a strange, but thoughtful look in his eye. "For you, Ed. I'm wearing them for you…" _

"Ack! Oh, what the fuck!? What the hell'd you do that for?" Ed woke up with a start, his cheek throbbing. Colonel Mustang loomed above him, his hand still in a raised position.

"You wouldn't wake up... so I went to go get Lieutenant Mitsuki, but ran into Colonel Mustang instead." Al nervously backed away from his older brother.

"Oh..." Ed looked back at Roy, sitting on top of him with his hand still poised. He blushed as he tried to wiggle away from Roy's weight. "Ah! Geroffofme!"

"Oh, right. Sorry." Roy blushed as he climbed off of the still-wiggling Ed.

000000000000000000000000000

**Wilbur: _Did you like that better? It was more of a read, that's for sure. So, I won't enter another chapter today, but most likely in the next few days. I hoped you enjoyed it so far!  
Don't forget to leave reviews! And don't be afraid to offer any suggestions!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wilbur: _So, here is another chapter for you guys!_**

_**I hope that this one is a little more descriptive... I'm sorry about that. It's just that before, I would get so into describing places and times, that it would end up to be just as long as a regular chapter! So I started to strictly restrain myself. But I guess I was restraining myself too much. Sorry!**_

**Ed: _Get to the freaking story already! No one cares about your history!_**

**Wilbur: _Foin, Mr. Bossy-pants. Here you go_**

000000000000000000000000000

_So... that was just a dream._

"Ed, what, exactly, were you dreaming about?" Roy, now completely off of Ed's bed and leaning against the far wall, looked at him with curiosity.

"Uh... I... I don't remember..." Ed lied through strained lips, hoping that Al didn't notice the tone in his voice.

"Oh. That's a shame. Al says you were making funny noises the whole time you were sleeping. And that he's never heard you do that before. Must've been one interesting dream. Oh well, I'll be off now. See you boy's later." With a small wave, Roy walked out of the room, leaving Ed and Al in a state of confusion.

"I wonder what his problem is." Ed growled as he climbed out of his bed and walked over to his closet to find clothes to wear for the day.

"I'm not sure. But he does seem to be taking more of a liking to you recently..." Al stood by as he watched his brother get ready to go see Winry again.

"Oh really? I haven't noticed." That, also, was a lie. Ed _had_ noticed. And he wonders about it more and more each day. Along with his strange dreams.

--------------------------------------------------------

The loud metal-against-wood noise rang throughout the hotel and startled Ed.

"Jeez, could you be any louder?"

"Sorry brother. I'm not used to these doors."

"S alright..."

The door flew open as Winry locked her arms around Ed, carefully avoiding Al because she knew that Al was just going to avoid her, if not vice versa.

"It's nice to see you too, Winry." Ed smiled up at the brightly lit girl on top of him.

"Oh Ed! I was talking to one of the maids who work here and she said that there is a good mechanical shop close by and has some of the latest parts that I use in some of the auto-mail I build! You just _have_ to take me there Ed! Please, oh please, oh pleeeaaasseeee!!!" Winry screamed and shouted at Ed, while still on top of him, so loud that some of the guests started to pour out of their rooms to see what the commotion was.

"Alright, alright Winry. We'll stop by there, just get off of me, please. This is the second time I've had someone sitting on me and I don't like it much." Ed straddled at Winry's waist, trying to knock her down.

"Wha- Oh, right. Sorry, Ed." Winry smiled before lifting herself up and helping Ed in the process.

"So, right. Where is this shop of yours?" Ed tried to look happy for his friend, but he just couldn't get that dream out of his mind. It kept replaying over and over again. _Roy__, in his office. Roy, in those street clothes. Roy, in those tight jeans. Roy, With his shirt only halfway buttoned. Roy, with the look of lust and content in his eyes... Wait, why... why did he look so... appealing in that dream? What was it... ?_

"Ed, your doing it again." Winry stood facing Ed, her hands on her hips and an angry look in her eye.

"Doing what?" He looked up, bewildered.

"Daydreaming. You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?"

"Um... no... ?"

"That's what I thought. Okay, listen this time. I'm going to tell you where the shop is, alright. It's south of... "

"I have a feeling that I'm suddenly a third wheel... " Al stood by his brother and best friend, feeling left out, as usual, from all their bickering.

"Uh... brother... I think we should go now... people are staring..." All three of them looked around at their surroundings. Almost all of the hotel rooms in their area had heads poking out of the doorways, staring at the scene Ed and Winry had made.

"Agreed." They both said at the same time.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ed laid on his back, staring at the creamy ceiling above him. His soft bed below him. There was a hot bowl of potato soup on the desk next to his bed, along with some saltine crackers. Winry had made them for him when he complained of not feeling quite well. Most of what he complained about was a ruse to get away from all the commotion. He needed time to think and when your sick, everyone stays away from you. After he convinced Winry, finally, that he would be alright alone and that her and Al should go into town with out him, he locked his door and started going through the papers scattered on his desk once more. After finding nothing, he just laid on his bed to think. Now, his eyes were growing heavy after laying down for such a long time, just staring at a blank ceiling.

Soon enough, Ed was fast asleep.

000000000000000000000000000

**Wilbur: _Weeellll... not much to say... just..._**

_**Please keep reviewing and keep your suggestions up! I love to hear good and bad critique!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Wilbur: _Yes yes. I tried to make this chapter a little longer. My chapters have been so short because I wanted the yaoi and smut to come in later chapters. But the way my brain works, it wouldn't take that long. . _**

**_So, here you go. :)_**

000000000000000000000000000

_Ed stared at the rising sun in the distance. The smooth roof tiles beneath him. The sky was lit with vibrant colors that made Ed's eyes dance across the atmosphere. _

_"Ed, are you going to have some breakfast?" _

_Ed tore his eyes away from the beautiful sight only to meet the eyes of Colonel Mustang. _

_"Yeah, I'll come in a minute." _

_"What are you doing all the way up here?" _

_"Watching." _

_"Mind if I join. At least until your ready to go eat?" _

_"Yeah, sure." Ed did not recognize the fact that the Mustang he knew would never take time out of his busy schedule to stare at the sun with him. Especially in the morning. 'Nor would he come all the way up to the roof to get him for something as simple as breakfast. _

_They stared at the scenery for what seemed like hours. It was a wonder that no one below saw them or no one in the military was trying to find them. _

_"Ed?" _

_"Yeah?" _

_"Your eyes sure look pretty in this light." _

_"Huh?" Ed looked over at Roy to see him propping up his head with his hand and looking directly at Ed. _

_"And your hair..." _

_"Why are you saying this?" _

_Then, without another word, Roy reached over and pulled Ed's face towards his to land a gentle kiss on his soft lips. _

_Surprisingly, Ed did not back away or freak out. He kissed back and then – _

--------------------------------------------------------

"Brother!"

Ed awoke with his teeth rattling and a feeling of cold metal on his side, shaking him awake. He looked over at his younger brother's emotionless metal face.

"What are you feeling, Al?"

"What?" Al stopped shaking his brother.

"I asked what you were feeling. I can't tell..."

"I'm... worried"

"Why?" Ed said in a weak voice. His body was tired from being awoken so suddenly.

"You... said strange things while you were sleeping."

Ed jolted upright in bed, his dream coming back to him. "What kind of things?"

Al, confused, tried to answer his distraught brother. "You said... you... Roy..."

" Roy?! What about Roy?!" Ed demanded, unintentionally scaring his younger brother even more.

"You... moaned his name and said... " Al inched away from Ed, fearing the blow. "You said you loved him."

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuck! What do I do now? I... I'm not sure what that dream meant but I... kinda liked it. What am I supposed to tell Al? _

Ed looked over at his brother, waiting patiently for Ed's response. "What?"

"Is it true, Ed? Do you really... l-l... you know."

"I'm not sure, Al. I'm really not sure..."

--------------------------------------------------------

"How long is Ed going to keep avoiding me? Can you at least tell me that?" Colonel Mustang angrily scowled at Al.

"I don't know."

"You never know. Well, I'm going to find him and force it out of him if that's what it'll take. I might even use force." Mustang turned on his heel and started to stomp away.

"Wait! Colonel Mustang-sir! Please don't hurt him!" Al yelled after Mustang.

"Not until you tell me why he is avoiding me!" Roy yelled back over his shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry for bothering you here. I just want to be away from Central for a while."

"It's no problem! You stay here as long as you like. You don't have to tell me who you're running from either. It's the least I can do since you helped me deliver Elysia here." Gracia smiled warmly at Ed before going back to her cooking.

Moments later, there was a loud banging heard on the front door.

"Don't worry, I'll get it! You go back to your cooking." Ed ran to the door and swung it open only to meet the very person he was running from.

"Why did I know you were here, Ed?"

"Mustang!" Ed shouted in surprise. He tried to run away, but Roy caught him by his collar and spun him around.

"No no, Edward Elric. You are coming back to Central to my office with me so we can have a heart to heart."

"Is everything okay?" Gracia called from the kitchen.

"Everything is fine, ma'am. I'm just going to go out for a little bit."

"Okay, Ed. I'll see you later."

--------------------------------------------------------

Back in Roy's office, Ed sat on one of his leather chairs with his head hung like a small child who has just been caught doing something naughty.

"So? When are you going to start talking to me?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Stop playing games, Ed. Tell me why you have been avoiding me these past few weeks."

"It's... hard to explain."

"I demand an answer so you better explain it the best you can."

"I've been... having dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Yes... about..."

"About what?"

"About you."

"Oh? And what happened in these dreams?"

"I can't say."

"Why not?"

"It's better left unsaid."

"For who? You?"

"For everyone."

Roy stood up, and walked around his desk, over to Ed. "I want you to tell me Ed. Look at me!" He forced Ed's head up by using his own gloved hands.

Ed mumbled something under his breath.

"What? What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

"I said, 'YOU KISSED ME!' dammit!" Ed screamed in Roy's face, then realized what he had just said and quickly put his hands over his mouth.

Roy let go of Ed, stunned. "D-did you kiss back?"

Ed looked back up at Roy, his eyes wide. A blush spread across his face deepened at Roy's question. "Yes..." He said so quietly that Roy could barely hear.

Roy's eyes softened as a small smile slowly creeped onto his face. "Ed..." He put his hand's on Ed's shoulders and squeezed tightly, lifting him up, out of the chair. Roy pulled Ed close to him, enveloping the shuddering Ed in his embrace. His chest felt wet as Ed's almost inaudible sobs wafted to his ears.

At that moment, Lieutenant Hawkeye burst through the door. "Colonel Mustang, we need...you...dow-n..."

Roy jumped away from Ed as Ed turned his face quickly away from Riza, trying to wipe his tears away.

"Sorry, sir. Is this a bad time?"

"No, no. Ed was just... trying to get a string off my jacket, right Ed?"

"Mmmhmph." Came the muffled response from Ed, his head in his hands.

"Can you wait outside Lieutenant, please?"

"Yes, sir." Riza's curious gaze followed her out the door.

Roy walked over to Ed, and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Until next time. I want a full story."

Ed nodded dryly as Roy left the room.

**Wilbur: _OOOOooo. So, that better for you? I'm going to go ahead and change the rating to M because I'm planning to add some smut in the next couple chapters._**

**_Keep the reviews coming! 3_**


End file.
